<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire Within ( Fire Emblem Three Houses: One Shots ) by Aerithsflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843842">The Fire Within ( Fire Emblem Three Houses: One Shots )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithsflowers/pseuds/Aerithsflowers'>Aerithsflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other routes will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithsflowers/pseuds/Aerithsflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot book of Fire Emblem Three Houses. I will be adding the other routes once I do them but right now the main focus is the Golden Deers &gt;:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the day Claude left, Byleth stood at the same balcony they departed on, awaiting his return. She had gotten all of his letters and written back but it was never the same. She always found herself longing for his warmth, his affection. </p><p>Never the less, she’d wait patiently as the winter breeze tickled her neck late into the evening. Her nightwear clinging onto her frame, the cold seeping through to her bare skin. It was almost as if the presence of Claude never left her. She felt her skin burning from the last time he was with her. The back of her head burning from where he lay his hand in their embrace. Or when his fingers curled against her waist, clinging to her tightly. </p><p>A small sigh escaped her lips when she turned her back to the balcony railing. Although there was no sight of Claude, she still held onto hope. Her bare feet hit the cool stone as she made her way back to the doors of Garrag Mach. She turned her head slightly, intaking the sight of the midnight sky before resuming her steps into the monastery. </p><p>“ Your Majesty-“ A rushing guard came to her side out of breath. “You have a visitor.”</p><p>At this time? Byleth thought to herself, a swarm of butterflies erupting in her lower stomach. But she cocked an eyebrow in question. <br/>“ At this time?” Byleth repeated her thoughts aloud, grabbing a jacket to cover herself.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness. The King of Alliances would like to-“ Before the poor guard could finish his speech, Byleth ran throughout the monastery towards the gates. </p><p>A rush of adrenaline and excitement rushed through her as she ran. </p><p>Could it really be him?</p><p>Byleth ignored her doubts, it had to be him.</p><p>She had paused at the end of the hall and alas stood the man she had been longing for. </p><p>Claude broke out into a smile, his arms wide awaiting her embrace. </p><p>A grin broke out on Byleth’s face as she sprinted towards Claude. She couldn’t help herself, a year without each other had been enough. </p><p>Byleth leaped into Claude arms. Him then spinning her around as happy giggles echoed throughout the halls. “ I missed you so much.” Byleth sunk her head to his neck, wishing this moment could last forever. </p><p>“I missed you too, By.” Claude mumbled into the rim of her jacket, holding her as if she’d vanish if he let go. </p><p>Claude pulled away, placing his hand on her cheek before kissing her passionately.</p><p> Once again, they were Reunited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a Lysithea and Lorenz one in a friendship way if you get what I mean? Anyways enjoy c:<br/>Slight warning! Minor Swearing :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Oh Lysithea!” Lorenz sung as he looked for the younger girl. Lysithea had previously excused herself quite suspiciously from Dinner, with a bundle of things hidden under her shirt. Lorenz was eager to find out what the girl was hiding. The  white-haired teen was sat under an empty dinner table, using the cloth as a barrier.</p><p>“O-“ Lysithea yelped, the sweets shoved in her mouth made her voice muffled.</p><p>“Oh my Darling Lysithea!” Lorenz continued to sing, his voice growing in frequency. His foot steps echoed throughout the dining hall, attempting to find where Lysithea hid. </p><p>“Hey Lorenz?” Claude’s voice reached Lorenz’s ears, making him internally cringe.</p><p>“Claude do not ruin my mome-“ Claude cut Lorenz off, not wanting to hear what he had to say. “ Can you do us all a favor and sing more quietly? Your singing is like nails to a chalk board.” </p><p>Lorenz scoffed, completely ignoring Claude’s pleads and continued singing. “ Lysitheaaaaa!”</p><p>“ C-Coming!” Lysithea began to chew her sugary treats quicker, biting her tongue in the process. “ SHIT!” Lysithea exclaimed rather loudly, almost choking on her food as she did.</p><p>Lorenz paused at table. He lifted the silk cloth up revealing Lysithea sat impatiently attempting to chew rather fast. “ You do know, that language is prohibited in my presence.” </p><p>Lysithea squealed in surprise, startled by Lorenz’s sudden appearance. “ Lorenz! Don’t scare me like that.” She covered a hand over her face in an attempt to make her eating less noticeable.</p><p>“My apologies, “ Lorenz frowned, cocking his head to the side. “ Are you ingesting them horrible pastries? You do understand that they are not healthy for you!?” </p><p>Lysithea’s eyes widened in shock. “ I-It’s not what it looks like! I’m eating- uh- apples? Yes! Apples!” She stuttered, batting her eyelashes innocently. “ And hey! Even if I WAS eating pastries I wouldn’t eat them all the time you know! You have to stop treating me like I’m some child.” Lysithea huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>Lorenz raised an eyebrow in amusement, he definitely knew that the ‘Apples’ Lysithea was taking about were pastries. He had caught her stealing them from the food counter moments prior.<br/>
“There is no need to be so untruthful with me. Yet I must not mention the unappetizing amount of pastries I had witnessed you placing under your shirt.”</p><p>Lysithea groaned, knowing she had been caught in the act. “ Fine! You got me… but if you mention this to another soul I will pray to Serios that you’ll never get a drop of tea again! I am clear?” Lysithea glared harshly at Lorenz, her tone dangerously low.</p><p>Lorenz’s eyes widened, fear stuck him as the thought of loosing his tea crossed his mind. “M-My sincere apologies! I will not utter this to another person. Y-You have my word!” Lorenz quickly lifted the cloth back to its normal position and scurried off leaving Lysithea to her peace.</p><p>With a mischievous grin on her face, she thought aloud. “I could use this to my advantage.” Lysithea crawled out from under the table, brushing the crumbs off her skirt. “Watchout, Hellman Gloucester.“ She muttered, before making her way to the Professor’s lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>